


The beginning of Hilda and Marianne's romantic relationship

by zezzame



Series: I can rely on you - A Hilda/Marianne series [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezzame/pseuds/zezzame
Summary: This is set right after the end of the Golden Deer route, so spoilers ahead. It is how Hilda and Marianne started their romantic relationship.Do read the first fic in the series as this one directly references that.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: I can rely on you - A Hilda/Marianne series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539508
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	The beginning of Hilda and Marianne's romantic relationship

It was over, it was actually over. No enemies left, no more evil, no more people who slither in the dark; Nemesis was defeated. Everyone was headed home! Claude was going to throw a feast, promising tables upon tables of food, enough to cover most the grounds of Garreg March. After a day’s rest, the worn and tired army started their march home, spurred on by the promise of food and festivities. The march was rather lively, all things considered.

Hilda and Marianne were inseparable once the battle had finished; they had spent much of the fight separated until the final confrontation with Nemesis. The plan of attack and parts of the terrain being covered in dense forestry and shrubbery made it difficult for Marianne to follow Hilda.  
However, now they did not need to worry about such things. Marianne and Hilda were walking side by side in the march while Marianne gently guided Dorte, who had been her companion in the final confrontation.  
“I’m so glad it’s finally over! Aren’t you Marianne?” Hilda commented with her usual prep, despite the battle yesterday. “Now we can just sit back and relax for a while, no need to worry about dying every day or think about what the professor is going to ask of us next. Just, relax.” Hilda sighed in relief, only just now really hitting her that there wasn’t going to be some new threat or another battle, only peace.  
“It’s nice… To not be scared anymore, to not need to worry that I will mess anything up…” Marianne turned to her horse and gently ran her fingers along its mane. “Dorte won’t need to wear that uncomfortable armour anymore either. I’m sure he’d enjoy that.” She smiled softly at Dorte before turning back to Hilda, smile still there.  
Hilda started shaking her head “You didn’t need to worry Marianne! You never messed up! You were always there when I needed you! You were amazing!” Hilda beamed and Marianne glanced away, her cheeks turning a few shades pinker. “But that doesn’t matter now anyway, you never did mess up, and you won’t have a chance to mess up ever again!" Hilda's smile only grew, and Marianne was silent, not even sure how to reply to that. "It feels soooo good to not worry about fighting other people anymore.” Hilda continued her train of thought while stretching her arms up and out as they walked, relaxing more and more as time passed.  
Marianne simply smiled and nodded, looking to Dorte again and petting him. "It is nice, maybe I can finally focus on me, we've been through so much… Some me time would be nice…"  
It would take some time for the army to reach the planned resting point. Marianne and Hilda made the rest of the journey in relative silence, taking quiet self-reflection time. They occasionally looked to each other with smiling faces, always glad to see the other was still there.

Once the army had made it to where the Professor and Claude had planned to let everyone rest, the rations were handed out. Hilda and Marianne found a place on the outskirts of where most of the army was based, sitting down in a more private place, Marianne was ready to voice something that had been bothering her.  
“H-hilda…” Marianne spoke while looking at the ground. “I-i’m sorry I couldn’t be with you at the last battle… It was just the trees and Dor-”  
“Don’t be silly Marianne!” Hilda interrupted, “You were there! Sure, it wasn’t right next to me, but I could always feel it was you who patched me up when I needed it!”  
Marianne went wide-eyed, looking up from the ground to Hilda in disbelief. “Y-you could?”  
Hilda nodded, closing her eyes and leaning back to think back on the last battle. “Yep! I don’t know why, but healing from you always feels different for some reason, warmer…” While Hilda thought on it, her hand started drifting to her chest, holding that warm memory with a soft smile. She held it for a few moments, before her eyes snapped back open to reality, shaking her head clear before resuming what she was saying. “But whatever the reason, I definitely knew it was you!”  
Marianne’s face went from one of disbelief to happiness, a warm smile coming across her face that only grew as she saw Hilda cherish the memory.  
“Well I’m glad… I was worried about you, there were so many strong people… I was always happy to hear you needed help, because… Well… That meant you were still alive…” Marianne’s smile didn’t fade, but her hands drifted together to fidget, a faint blush growing of her face as she mentioned her thoughts.  
“Awwww, you’re so sweet Marianne! But don’t you worry, I wouldn’t be throwing my life away out there, not when we haven’t been able to fulfil that wish we made!”  
Marianne’s blush deepened at the mention of the time they spent in the goddess tower five years ago. “Y-y-you remember that!?”  
Hilda, nodding and leaning forward, gently took Marianne’s hand into her own. “Of course I do. We made a wish together! Not to mention I promised I’d help you get through anything. I’m not going to let some crusty old has-been legends stop me from doing that.” Hilda’s smile grew as Marianne’s blush did the same, unable to look Hilda directly in the eyes anymore she glanced away, but that certainly didn't hide the joy written all over her face.  
“Oh Hilda… Y-you’re embarrassing me… But thank you...” Marianne paused for a moment, eyes closing as her mind went back to five years ago, reflecting on how much had changed, and how important that night was. When she opened them, she looked to Hilda again and smiled wide, eyes almost watering with joy. “Thank so much you for remembering, and thank you so much for making that promise…" She took a minute to attempt to recompose herself before continuing. "Those words you said back then… Got me through so much in these past five years…” Marianne squeezed Hilda’s hand tightly with her own and used her free hand to wipe away the tear that had formed, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself.  
Meanwhile, Hilda pulled back. It was her turn to blush with her being the cause of the joyous feelings on display. “Awww Marianne, you’re the one embarrassing me! It was no big deal, you know I’m always happy to help you! Seeing you happy is such a wonderful experience!” Hilda tried to maintain her composure but knowing her words had such an impact on Marianne left her with a big smile but at a loss as to how to comfort her.  
Marianne took a few more deep breaths, hand now moved from her face to her chest as she recomposed. “Thank you, Hilda, for always being there for me. It meant, and always will mean… So much.”  
Hilda could only nod, slowly pulling her hand away and breathing deeply before speaking in a more serious and heartfelt tone. “Anytime Marianne, I will always be there for you, no matter what, don’t you worry.”  
Neither felt the need to say another word. They both sat there in silence, looking into each other’s eyes with care and appreciation, eventually breaking the stare to finish eating their rations, warm smiles still plastered over their faces. Enough had been said; both were content to just be there with one another.

The silence continued even as the army’s march started again. Aside from the odd comment about the nice view or a pretty flower Hilda saw, they were happy with just walking together and being around each other.  
It wasn’t until the sun started to set that Dorte started acting up. He refused to walk forward, instead rearing up, standing firm or even moving backwards, despite Marianne's careful guidance. “Dorte? What’s wrong? We will set up camp soon; if it’s the armour bothering you, we can take it off there.” Marianne ran her hands gently down the mane of her horse, holding the head as she whispered to him, trying to calm him down.  
“Is everything okay Marianne? Is he hurt?” Hilda asks, keeping some distance so Marianne and the animal could have their space, but close enough that Marianne knew she was there if needed.  
“No… He seems fine… He just doesn’t want to keep going…” Marianne stopped trying to move him, instead just petting and soothing the horse with whispers. “What is it? What's happening? Do you want something?”  
Hilda waited patiently and offered her own opinion. “Maybe he is just tired? I know I would be after a day like that, walking around in heavy armour isn’t easy! We can let him rest a bit if he needs to. We can always catch up with the others later.”  
Marianne looked back with a hopeful smile. “Would that really be okay?”  
Hilda nodded with a smile while sitting down next to a large rock sticking out from the field of pink flowers below them. “Of course! I’m pretty beat anyway, a break sounds pretty good to me!” Hilda stretched out her legs and hands, getting as comfortable as she could and began lightly dozing.  
Marianne stayed standing next to Dorte and made sure he was okay, speaking quietly and softly. “This isn’t like you Dorte, what’s wrong?”  
The horse moved slightly and flicked his head with a small noise in Hilda’s direction causing Marianne to blush and speak in a hushed voice. “Oh no! I couldn’t… She’s my friend… What if-”  
The horse stamped a foot and made another small noise, causing Hilda to stir and chime in. “Is he okay? Sounds like he is upset or something.”  
Marianne looked back and shook her head quickly. “No no! He is okay, I’m just trying to find out what is wrong.” She turned back to her horse and looking him in the eyes for some time before nodding. “You’re right… I need to ask her. Thank you, Dorte…” She pulled an apple out of the pack on his back and fed it to him before walking over to where Hilda was resting.

The sky above them started to turn a vibrant orange as the sun continued to set, the flowers below them still showing their lovely pink blooms. Marianne was trying to pluck up every bit of courage she had. “Hilda?” She asked approaching Hilda’s resting spot.  
Hilda sat back up, instantly turning to face Marianne. “How is Dorte? Everything okay?” Hilda asked with genuine concern.  
Marianne smiled, replying with a nod. “He will be okay, he just needs to rest a little longer.” Marianne paused for a moment, her smile dying down to take a sharp breath with a self-assuring nod before continuing. “Hilda, I need to ask you something…"  
Marianne hesitated to say more, but Hilda chimed in, looking somewhat confused with a slight head tilt, but wanting to help if she could. “Of course Marianne, ask anything you like!”  
Marianne nodded again, hands going into fists as she continued to motivate herself. “Well...You see… Remember how we were apart on that last fight? And how I said I was always happy to hear you needed my help?” She closed her eyes, thinking back to the battle herself, starting to speak while remembering. “I could always picture you so vividly, despite being so far away… I found it so easy to find you over any others who may have even been closer…” Her eyes opened again, a smile growing on her face. “Then actually seeing you once everyone came together… I was so happy to see there weren’t any major injuries… I just… Then I realised… That I... I just care so much about you Hilda!” Marianne’s face was bright red by the end of her speech, but Hilda’s could match her shade for shade.  
“Marianne… I…” Hilda, for the first time, was at a complete loss for words; she was blown away and had no idea what to say.  
Marianne tried to finish what she started, hands shaking a little as she continued. “Hilda… I… Will you… Could we…” Marianne took a deep breath, hands clenching tighter to stop the shaking, speaking as clearly as she could. "Hilda, I think love you! I want to be with you! Would you… Be with me?” She’d said it now; her hands moved to her chest, feeling her heart race. There was no taking it back. Her eyes were full of worry; she was hopeful Hilda would say yes, but fearful of the potential no, and what might happen to their friendship if that did happen.  
Hilda stood up, taking a moment to process the request, she slowly started to nod and stepped forward to quickly close the gap between them with a growing smile, almost leaping at Marianne near the end to pull her into a close hug. “Yes! Yes of course Marianne! Nothing would make me happier! I’d love to!”  
Marianne was stunned, standing there in Hilda's comforting embrace while the setting sun’s orange light washed over them. Her eyes started to water while she couldn’t stop smiling; Hilda actually said yes!  
Marianne's hands lifted to return the tight hug with her own; she even started giggling with joy. “Oh thank you Hilda! Thank you!” Her head rested down on Hilda’s shoulder.  
Hilda shook her head. “No. Thank you, Marianne. Thank you so much.”  
The two stood there, holding each other as the sun set; Marianne constantly muttering thank you through tears of joy, while Hilda's smile was the brightest it had ever been.


End file.
